snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver
Name: '''Silver '''Age: 27 Gender: 'Male '''Type: '''Human '''Appearance: ' Silver’s most eye catching feature is his light silver-color hair. He is a very handsome young man, always cheerful. Silver is mostly wearing heavy boots, dark pants, and loose gypsy-style bright shirts. Over the shirt he has a dark leather vest. On his belt his magical sword and a dagger are resting. He is wearing two weapon-belts. He has in these belts several throwing knifes, or occasionally pistols. He has colorful kerchiefs tied on his arms and legs, upward of the knees and elbows. He is wearing a red scarf around his neck and a colorful bandana on his head. The bandana is tied on the right side. When the weather is cold, rainy, or he wants to be undetected he is wearing a big, ragged, dark cloak with hood. The inside of the cloak is dark red; the outside is originally black, but quite faded by the sun. '''Personality: Silver is a quite jolly, and laid back fellow. “Well, that’s life. Take it easy, and enjoy the wine.” This is his most common quote. Not even deadly danger can destroy his good mood. Likes: Women… pretty women, wine, music, to dance, to sing. The singing part only occurs after some cups of wine. Dislikes: Rich, stuck up people. But this doesn't mean he wouldn't work for them if the pay is right. Abilities/Weapons: ' *Unholy luck: The devil himself watches his steps from time to time. *Gypsy: He knows his ways around locks, disguise, juggling, acrobatics, walking on a rope, climbing, sneaking, hiding, handling knifes, and swords. *Ambidextrous : Silver is equally skilled with both hands, and can fight with two weapons at the same time. His magical sword: “Here, take this magical blade. It can kill anything living or dead. … You were the first one who shed blood with that sword, so it will be loyal to you. It will slay your foes, but never do any harm to you. And if someone foolish attempts to wield it, the blade will bring pain and misery upon his head. The blade thrives in battle. The more foes you slay with it, the more powerful it will become.” (The Devil about the sword.) The sword is extremly sharp, and it cuts trough everything ordanary like butter. It may even harm, or weaken some magical items too. It hurts everything, werewolfs, ghosts, elemantal creatures, demons. Whenever a person is slayn by it, the victims name gets engraved into the grip made of bone. With every kill the sword and the wielder becomes more and more powerful. If a victim has very special talent, (like spitting fire), after the kill the wielder may get the watered down version of the power. But it didn't happen yet. But Silver's strength, speed, and agility is already beyond human whenever he is holding the sword in his hand. Silver can't hurt by that sword, even he can't cut himself with it, even he wanted to. Whenever someone else gets his hands on the sword the person becomes cursed. Nightmares, illness and very very bad luck will hunt him, until the sword is returned, or dies in a very wierd and tragic accident. Common weapons: Silver has multiple daggers and throwing knifes at his disposal, as well as two 9 mm semi-automatic pistols. He perfers to use simple full metal jacket projectiles. '''Personal Ailments: ' 'History/Fairytale: ' The whole tale would be long, but I may it put into the literature section if requested. I entered into the contest with it. I hope there is no problem with that. The Tale in a nutshell: Silver was found and raised by gypsies. Once he fell for a high born maiden, but couldn’t win her heart. He set out to look for a magical medallion, called “The key to every woman’s heart”. The medallion was held by an old wench. To get the medallion the boy traveled even into hell, where he learned, that the devil himself was his godfather. With a sword given by the devil he killed the wench, and got the magical amulet. With its power he finally won the maidens heart. The wedding was a disaster. During the preparations Silver realized some minor flaws his bride had. The night before the ceremony Silver asked himself. “Why should I tie down my life with only one woman, if I can have every woman I want?” So he simply left that night leaving his beautiful bride behind. The relatives of the bride were angered and they set out to track down the runaway groom. But they were no match for Silver, and his magical blade. So Silver grew into a notorious ladies man, who was traveling from town to town, conquering and breaking the hearts of many young maidens. Many men wanted retribution for his deeds, and the names on the sword’s grip became more and more. Silver never stepped back from a challenge, and he became stronger and stronger. After a time he became a famous swordsman and many people looked for his services as mercenary. Silver was recruited by Mr. Boots a few months ago. He is now part of special team of mercenaries and has the position of a scout. He is already kind of notorious in the asylum, because he keeps hitting on the good looking nurses, with success. He spends his free time with wine and women. To read Silver's whole fairy tale click here. '''RP details: *'RP: 'Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'Creator/Player:' aj_gatsz Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters